Freedom Fighters vs Rebels
by rainbowsandzombies
Summary: Amy has always been the good girl. Always been the fangirl who drooled over Sonic, but when she finally cracks, who will she turn to? The Freedom Fighters no longer accept her, and she is only left with one choose. When she moves in with Shadow, her feelings start to confuse even herself. Rated T for language and romance later on. Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a crisp night and a bitter breeze whipped back her long strands of faded pink hair away from her face.

"Amelia Rose... the single, lonely nobody..." She whispered as she leaned against one of the rough trees in the famous Central Park, under the dim light of the old street lamps.

Amy nearly jumps out of her skin when a deep, calm voice reply's, "But you're not nobody Ames." It takes her a minute to put a name on the oddly familiar voice.

"Shadow! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Amy chirps as he steps out of the dark velvet shadows that surround the night. The smile lights her gentle emerald eyes and Shadow laughs slightly at her joy to see him. No-one is ever happy to see such a dull hedgehog...

"Come sit down," Shadow motions to a bench under the street lamp as he takes a seat himself. Amy just looks at him for a minute, surprised by his kind notions. After a minute, she sits next to him on the cold bench. A shiver runs down her spine and Shadow glances at her before removing his leather jacket and draping it across her shoulders.

"A-aren't you c-cold Shadow?" Her eyes light up in concern for her friend. But Shadow only shakes his head and smiles like he knows something she doesn't.

"I like you better when you're alone. Whenever I see you it seems like it is always from opposite ends of a battlefield." Amy has that look on her face that she gets when she's lost in thought. Her bright green eyes are glazed over slightly and her hair covers at least half of her face.

"Well that's probably because it is Amy. You're a Freedom Fighter. One of the good guys and heroes. I'm just a Rebel. We are on opposite ends of a war Ames," Shadow knew that she would never exactly understand why there was even a war going on in the first place. In her mind, everyone should just care for each other and forget about fighting. "Do you even know what this war is about? Do you even understand what side you're supporting?"

"Shadow, you have been asking me those same questions every time we run into each other." Amy sighed quietly, letting her head fall onto Shadows shoulder. No-one had ever seen them together on nights like these. It was around two a.m. and the city was asleep. These encounters had happened many times, starting out awkward and short then turning into long and deep conversations. You never really know someone until you have stayed up all night with them. Until you have heard the things they say in the times of night when they don't hold anything back.

Shadow let out a loud breath, as though he had been holding it, waiting for her to say something. His watch let out a series of beeps. "I have to go Ames. Stay safe." He stood and walked down the street until he was swallowed by the dark night. Amy pulled his coat tighter around her as she walked home slowly.

The next day

It was just past eight a.m. as the Freedom Fighters headquarters, Freedom Tower, became alive with work and chatter. Everyone was in their offices, working on large monitors or having heated discussions. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles sat in the largest wing of the building, working out their next plan of attack on G.U.N.'s factories. According to Tails, it would delay any production and help the Freedom Fighters get part and speed up the making of their next big weapon. The three boys hardly glanced up when Amy, Cream and Cheese came in to give the reports.

Cream walked over to Tails and handed him a manila envelope full of blue prints and ideas for the next big weapon. Amy clutched her mug of hot cocoa tightly, hoping the warm will help stop the cold she felt coming on. Sonic glanced up from his work and did a double take.

"Amy. What are you wearing?" He questioned, causing the others to turn their heads towards her too. Oh crap. Amy realized she had spaced and worn Shadows jacket. His one of a kind leather jacket with the Rebels symbol, a large red 'R' over a black streak, on both sleeves and the back.

"Umm… a jacket," She decided to be a smart mouth, but immediately began to regret it when Sonic shot her a look that could kill. "It's Shadows. I saw him last night when I went for a walk. I couldn't sleep and thought the fresh air would do me good."

"And why exactly did you stop and talk to him? Why did he give you his jacket, and more importantly, why did you except it?" Sonics voice was sharp and filled with anger. The others could hardly stand to look at him when he got like this.

"Because I felt like it. It was cold so he did the _gentleman _thing to do and gave me his jacket." Amy stressed the word gentleman and narrowed her eyes, finally sick of being told what to do be a complete jerk.

"Amy this is a war! You can't just waltz around befriending the enemies! This is beyond you! Think for the team, not just yourself." Sonic snapped, his anger blowing out and his face turning red.

"You know what, if I am such a danger to the Freedom Fighters, then why risk having me around? I quit!" Amy's voice cracked on the last word. She turned around, storming out of the room then out of Freedom Tower. Her cheeks were bright pink, contrasting against her pale rose skin as everyone watched her slam out of the large doors in rage.

Her thoughts were buzzing. She still held her mug in the cold fall air, wishing she had brought gloves. She knew the drill of getting fired or quitting. Amy had 48 hours to empty out her office and her rented apartment before they threw everything away.

Only one place to go. Scourge was her trusty big brother, so he would be glad to help her when the Fighters abandoned her. He would be overjoyed to have another reason to hate them. Another reason to stay a Rebel.

Amy felt the cold seeping through her dark jeans and her thin gray sweater. The Rebels were on the opposite side of town, and Ames was already freezing. She gladly hopped on the bus at the closest stop and rode to the Rebels area in warmth. It was the middle of the day on a frosty Tuesday, so everyone was at school or work or cuddled up at home. The streets were almost empty and only about three other people got on or off the bus. It was nice to be alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story so far! All the characters belong to Sega unless stated otherwise, please review and favorite if you enjoy it!**

The bus skidded to a stop in an old, rustic part of town. Not many lived here, only the highest members of the Rebels like her brother Scourge. Amy was one of the only Freedom Fighters who knew the exact location of the Rebels base.

Hopping off the bus, she took her time walking past the crumbly buildings until she reached a dark alleyway between a seemingly abandoned warehouse and a tall apartment building. If she went to anyone's house, they wouldn't be home. Everyone was busily working today. Finally, the realization that Amy was all alone with no home and hardly any friends that trusted her hit. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she walked to the end of the alleyway to a rusty door with the same symbol as the one on Shadows jacket spray painted on it.

She knocked on the door gently, and heard the muffled sound from inside stop. The door opened a crack, and a pair of familiar bright blue eyes peered out at her. At first they were hostile and threatening, but the second they meet Amy's puffy green eyes, they softened and the door flew open. The comforting scent of her brother filled her nose as he threw his arms around her.

"Amy. I swear to God if that damn blue blur hurt you I'll kill him myself," Tears continued to slid down Amy's cheeks as Espio and Shadow appeared behind him. Scourge lead Amy inside and sat her down at the bar-like counter, taking her now cold hot cocoa and placing it in the microwave. "What did he do this time?" Scourge questioned.

"H-he told me that I couldn't go around 'b-befriending the enemy' and I had to stop talking to you guys or leave the Freedom Fighters. S-so I left." Ames voice cracked and her shoulders continued to shake gently as she pulled Shadows leather jacket more tightly around her.

"Fuck. My jacket. This is all my fault, isn't it," Shadows eyes clouded as he realized what must have sparked Sonics anger.

"No. He would have found out sooner or later. It was only a matter of time before he lashed out at me. All of us could see it coming." Amy murmured, her voice softening. Just as the words left her mouth, her watch dinged quietly, alerting her that she had a message. Creams voice filled the room from her watch.

"Amy, Sonic says he is sorry and that he didn't mean it. We want you to come back." Amy could sense the worry in her friends voice. No Freedom Fighters trusted the Rebels. They all probably assumed the Rebels would hurt Amy if she turned to them. Ames pressed the green button to respond to Creams message.

"Cream, you and I both know that's a lie. If Sonic didn't mean it he would have stopped me. It was only a matter of time before he did it. I am done with the Fighters. You are the only one who still wants me there." Scourge slid my hot cocoa back over to me and Espio left the room to go get some work done. But Shadow stayed sitting next to her and Scourge remained standing on the other side of the bar. Her fingers wrapped around the mug once again, glad for the warmth. The Rebels all had other jobs because they could hardly spare change for pay. The building was a bit of a wreck, but not nearly as bad as it looked from the outside.

"Amelia Rose. You had best get your ass back here before I come looking for you. This isn't some kind of joke. There is no way in hell I am letting you work for those idiots." Sonics voice growled from the watch. Another silent tear slid down her cheek and Shadow tensed. Scourge looked at the watch with hatred in his eyes.

"Well Sonic, what I do isn't your choice. When I say I am through, I mean it. I want nothing to do with you." Amy retorts back to the watch. This time no one answers back. Amy has a feeling that Sonic had broke, and the others were too busy trying to control him to respond. After a moment of silence, Scourges ears fall flat onto his head and he clenches his teeth in hostility.

"Amy. What exactly _are_ you doing with Shadows jacket? Is there something going on here that you two need to tell me?" Amy's cheeks flush, somehow finding warmth in this cold room. Shadow lets a quiet sigh escape his lips, as though lost in his own world.

"Amy and I have been running into each other a lot recently. As you know, I never really sleep. And she has been restless recently too. We both enjoy going for long walks late at night, and we have been running into each other during these walks. One of them was last night. It was colder than normal and she was freezing so I gave her my jacket. It's not like I am sensitive to weather." Shadow trailed off at the end and let his crimson eyes meet Amy's emerald ones. Scourge let his anger drop from his face, but made a note to keep an eye on the two of them. Amy's blush grew darker and she pulled her eyes away from Shadow.

"Umm… Scourge? Would you happen to have a place I could stay, at least until I can find a new apartment? I live in the Fighters complex, and so I have a good 48 hours to clear out my stuff before they toss it." Amy questioned quietly, worried she was asking too much of her brother with so little notice.

"Of course. You can room with me tonight and I'm sure someone can take you buy your office and apartment to gather your stuff." Scourge's voice was filled with worry. He put on the tough guy act, but when Amy was hurt his guard fell.

"I can take you by right now. My truck has plenty of room for you to pack all your stuff, and I don't have much to get done today anyways." Shadow offered, ignoring the look Scourge sent him.

"Thanks Shadow. That'd be great." Shadow got up and Amy followed him back out the Rebels base to go get her stuff. "We should probably go to my apartment first. I want to give Sonic time to cool down before I show up at the office again." Amy hinted lightly. Shadow just nodded as they climbed into his large, black truck. Hopefully the time it took to gather the stuff at her apartment would be enough time for Sonic to gather himself.

The drive to the Freedom Fighters apartment complex went by in comfortable silence, broken when Shadow announced they were there. Amy had a pretty small apartment, and she didn't own much, so it only took an hour or two to put everything into boxes and pile it into the back of Shadows truck. It was around noon when they finished and moved onto go clear out her office.

"Umm, Shadow? You should probably wait out here while I pack everything up." Amy hinted lightly, afraid to even think about what would happen if she brought a Rebel into the Fighters base. He just nodded briskly, and Amy knew he would come running if anything suspicious happened.

Slamming the truck door shut, Amy grabbed a few empty boxes from the back and walked calmly up to the place she was so familiar with. Pushing open the large doors once again, she ignored the fact that everyone halted, surprised she had dared to show up. Amy wasn't about to let them judge her, so she lifted her head and waltzed over to her cubicle in the packed working area.

Sure enough, there was Sonic, sitting at her desk, his feet propped up on the table as he leaned back carelessly in the rolling chair. "If it isn't the little quitter herself. Do you know how worried Cream has been? We had to send her home because she couldn't focus for more than two seconds." He talked on bluntly, as if he hadn't done anything wrong in his whole life. "And you're still wearing that little fakers jacket, eh?"

Narrowing her eyes, Amy took off her Freedom Fighters watch and threw it across the desk against the bottom of his foot. "I came to get my stuff. I am done with all of your crap. And so you know, that 'faker' happens to be my friend. If Cream wants to see me, tell her I am staying with my brother at the moment." Amy snapped back at him, and moved to behind him to pull her pictures off of the wall.

"Calm down Ames, I'm just messing with you." Sonic spun around in the chair and watched her storm around, gathering her things. She piled her notebooks and binders in on top of the photos.

"Ha. I'm not stupid enough to believe that crap. Just buzz off." Amy reddened a bit in anger, closing off the first box and opening another for her electronics. Before she could grab her computer, Sonic was across the room, his breath hitting her in the face.

"Watch it Rose. You may be cute, but that won't stop me from making you eat your words." With that he vanished, using his speed to his advantage before Amy could retort back, leaving her standing alone in her now pretty plain cubicle.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega unless stated otherwise. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have to say, my favorite review was from Yangyang saying, "****Wow...with a comment like that coming from Sonic, I'm surprised that Amy hasn't punched him in his 'family jewels' yet."** **I couldn't stop laughing xD anyhow,** **enjoy!**

Amy's hand shook a little as she carefully stowed the last of her things into the box. Sonic had always been a little self centered (okay, a lot), and a bit of a jerk. But it had never really been this bad. Sighing, she decided he must just still be yet to realize all he is doing is pushing her further away, not persuading her to stay.

"I really hope this won't push Cream away, too," Amy whispered to herself. She and the sweet bunny had been best friends since the day they met. They were each other's support and other half. Amy couldn't bear the thought of losing her. Folding the last box closed, she grabbed the three she had filled and walked back to the truck slowly, cautious of bumping into someone. But not cautious enough. She collided with Tails and the top box, the one filled with photos and notebooks, dumped onto the floor.

"Oh gosh Amy I am so sorry!" Tails looked like he wanted to kick himself as he knelt down next to her and helped her gather the papers. Luckily none of her binders had popped open. "Cream is worried sick about you. I'm not going to pressure you to stay like everyone else, but please make sure you give her a call and tell her your okay." With that, he resealed the freshly filled box and scurried away, probably already late to some important meeting. It had been clear since day one that he and Cream were meant for each other, and everyone seemed to know it but them. Now, at age 15 they were finally becoming aware of it.

As soon as Shadow saw her walk out, juggling three boxes in her arms, he got out of the truck and took two off the top. "Any problems?" He questioned, and Amy assumed Scourge had already contacted him asking if anything had happened.

"Just Sonic." That was enough to make Shadows jaw tighten, though he didn't reply, just kept his thoughts on it to himself. "I didn't know you had a truck." Amy states quietly as they add the three boxes into the back.

"Ha, you don't know a lot about me Rose. Although this is technically the Rebels, I ride a motorcycle. That just probably wouldn't have worked with all your… stuff." He explained. His laugh was dry, and Amy wondered if he ever laughed when he wasn't sure who was listening. He had laughed during their midnight walks, real laughs at Amy's stories and silly explanations. Shadow always laughed when she got mad, and if she asked why he would just shake his head and keep walking, his hands tucked coolly in his jean pockets as he left her standing there confused.

They climbed into the truck and were half way back to the Rebel base when Shadow ventured a question. "Amy, why exactly do you walk with me? You seem to be the only person who ever enjoys me company." Shadow cursed in his head, wondering why this quiet pink hedgehog made him go soft.

"Well why not? I think the only reason my friends don't like you is because you're a Rebel. You seem to be one of the few people who accepts me for who I am. Everyone else just puts up with me." Amy spoke quietly, running her hand through her quills that fell to her waist. Amy had changed from the Sonic obsessed fan-girl to a cautious, mature and delicate young woman, starting with growing out her quills and changing her wardrobe on her 18th birthday. She had left behind the other Amy almost a year ago.

Shadow didn't respond, just pondered what she had said in silence until the truck was parked in the old lot by the base once again. "I'll go get Scourge and we can carry this stuff up to his room." Shadow slide out of the truck and walked coolly back into the base, emerging with Scourge a few seconds later. Amy hopped out, her black boots thudding on the pavement as she walked around to pull out the smaller boxes. The three of them grabbed a few for the first trip and made their way up to the apartment, having to walk very slowly on the stairs.

When they arrived at apartment 5B, Scourge set down his boxes and unlocked the door to reveal a pretty decent sized living room and kitchen area. "I have one of the smaller apartments because I like to feel cozy. You can have the bedroom if you'd like, and I can take the couch." He trailed off, but Amy couldn't bear the thought of making him sleep on the hard couch.

"You don't have to do that! I am fine with the couch!" She insisted, but before her brother could object Shadow had intervened.

"I have one of the king size apartments up on floor C. It has a guest room, so you can stay with me if you like." Shadow suggested, shifting the boxes in his arms. Amy questioned to make sure he was really okay with it, and when he said of course they began to make their way back to the stairs, unaware of the glares Scourge was firing at Shadows back as he trudged behind.

Amy couldn't help but let her jaw fall when Shadow opened the door to apartment 3C. A large kitchen with a marble bar and all new appliances opened up to a dark grey living room with a flat screen and a scarlet red futon. An Xbox and a movie player where hooked up and a stack of games sat on the TV stand. Loving to cook, Amy couldn't help but admire the double door fridge and huge oven.

"Wow, this place is awesome." She muttered, almost to herself as she set the box down by the door.

"We'll get the rest of the boxes from the truck. Go ahead and make yourself feel at home." Shadow said as he opened the door to the guest room. He and Scourge made their way back to the hallway, closing the door behind them. Amy picked up some of the boxes and set them into the room. Even the guest room was lovely, painted a deep shade of purple with silky bed sheets and a mini fridge. Pulling open one of her office boxes, she pulled out her white Strawberry brand laptop and set it on the white desk in one corner of the room. She had just finished setting up her desk with her notebooks when the boys dropped off the next load of boxes, and by the time she had sorted her dear photos into the top desk drawer they had finished bringing up all the boxes.

"We're going to head back to the base for a while. Shadow should be back around six and I will come check in sometime tonight. Try not to break anything Ames." Scourge joked, causing his sister to turn a cherry red as he and Shadow left again. Sighing, Amy decided to get used to the place and look around a bit before she sorted though the remaining boxes.

First she went to the kitchen. It had lovely marble counters that were black with white speckles and a cold tile floor. Opening the double door fridge, Amy was shocked by the amount of food. Shadow kept it well stocked, even though he never ate much. The TV didn't get many channels, but there was an endless amount of movies in the TV stand, along with more games.

Opening a door between the two bedrooms, she found herself in a giant bathroom. A shower with glass walls on one side and a tub on the other. In the middle was a large vanity that was pretty empty except for a few necessities.

Peaking into Shadows room, she was it was black with a red stripe going around the center. He had a rather plushy black bed sheet and a radio, along with dozens of CD's. A laptop sat on his desk next to a few books. A bookshelf lined one wall. "Hmm, I didn't know Shadow was a reader." Amy mumbled quietly to herself. She ran her hands on the soft black carpet and decided she should probably take off her shoes. Gently closing the door to Shadows room, she took off her boots and set them by the door. It was pretty warm, so she slipped off Shadows jacket and hung it on the doorknob in his room.

Not really knowing what to do with herself, she glanced at the clock and saw it was only five. "I might as well cook dinner to say thanks for his help." With that Amy began shuffling through the fridge, the perfect dinner already in her mind.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite if you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega unless otherwise stated. Twilight Marcella is not mine or Sega's, she is someone's OC and they asked me to add her in. **

Shadow unlocked the door to his apartment and was hit with the smell of lasagna. One of his personal favorites. Amy pulled it out of the oven, it had finished right on time. Shadow couldn't resist how amazing she looked in her black and white cooking apron with her hair pulled back in a messy bun. A salad sat on the counter next to the lasagna, along with two plates.

"Hey Ames." Shadow greeted her, getting a smile in response. Even though they had been around each other a lot, it was still a strange feeling for Amy to be in Shadows house. He sat down at the bar, helping himself to a large amount of lasagna while Amy had a salad coated in Ranch dressing. They ate in silence, and once Shadow was done he asked her if she had found everything okay.

"Yeah, it's a lovely place. Thank you again for letting me stay with you." Amy looked at him sheepishly, very grateful for not having to share the tiny place with Scourge. Even though brother and sister, it still would have felt wrong to make Scourge sleep on the sofa. Shadow nodded and said it was no problem, then went into his room to work at his computer. Amy decided she should go ahead and take a shower before Scourge shows up.

Grabbing her bathrobe from one of her boxes, she gathers her shampoo and heads to the shower. The warm water relaxes her muscles as she rinses off, but after she washed her hair, she realized she had forgotten her body wash in her room. Assuming he wouldn't mind, Amy used some of Shadows.

Stepping out of the shower, Amy dry's off and wraps up in her bathrobe before heading out of the bathroom and getting into her pajamas, a black tank top and green short-shorts. She stayed in her room, scrolling through her Tumblr until a knock came from the front door around seven. By the time Amy had stepped out of her room, Shadow was opening the door to Scourge and a black wolf. She had waist length hair with blue streaks and the eye that wasn't covered by she bangs was dark blue with a faint scar going vertically across it.

"Amy, it's like you to meet my friend and fellow Rebel, Twilight Marcella." Scourge gestured to the unfamiliar wolf. Amy smiled and shook the wolfs hand. "Her brother Core Demetrio also works for us and is one of our best with weapons and repairs."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amy, I have heard plenty about you from both of these boys." Twilight smiled back, her tail brushing the ground.

"Come sit down Ames, we want to explain something to you." Scourge said gently, and Shadow gestured to the living room. The four of them sat on the floor, using cushions from the futon to sit on so they could all see each other.

"Okay, remember all those times I asked you if you understood the war?" Shadow questioned, getting a nod from Amy. "Well, Scourge and I decided that if you are going to be staying and possibly working with us, you need to know. Please remember that we have tried to reason and explain this to the Fighters, but that faker is too ignorant to listen to us." Something flashed in Twilights eye when he mentioned Sonic, but Amy didn't catch what it was.

"Let me put this as simply as I can. You know about Eggman and Doom, and how they try to destroy us and our world. Well, there are forces beyond them. Creatures, or shall I say demons, that are a thousand times worse than them. Years ago, they were unleashed onto our world and they almost managed to wipe us out. But even back then there were groups of people like the Rebels. People who dedicated their lives to controlling those demons. Those people found a way to reverse the portal the demons had come from and sent them back into their own dimension." Scourge explained, looking up at Amy as if to clarify that she was following it all.

"I understand, but what does this have to do with the war between the Freedom Fighters and the Rebels?" Amy questioned, this time Shadow was the one to explain.

"The Fighters are working with the chaos emeralds, and they are building weapons using them. Only the emeralds are somehow connected to the world the demons came from. With each weapon they make, they are sending out more of the waves needed to make the portal into the atmosphere. If we can't stop them, soon enough the waves will build up and the portal will be formed, only we don't know how to reverse the portal like they did so many years ago. If the demons are unleashed before we find out how, our world will be wiped out for good." Shadows crimson eyes showed no emotion as they meet Amy's wide green ones. "Twilight, are you comfortable telling Amy?" Shadow looked at Twilight and she nodded briskly.

Before Amy could question, Twilight began. "Just to prove to you that this does exist, I will tell you my story. My parents are both dead, they died defending my siblings and myself. I have two living relatives, my brother Core Demetrio and my sister Ova Selene though I haven't heard from Ova in a long time. Anyways, the portal sparked one day when the Fighters powered up their latest weapon. It didn't fully open, just long enough for one of the demons to emerge. It invaded our home and murdered my parents. Before it killed them it almost got me, scarring my good eye," Amy was about to ask what she meant by good eye when she pulled back her bangs, revealing a dark red eye. "My brother managed to kill the monster. After that our family split. I came here while my brother went to college for two years. My younger sister just disappeared, ran off to join that blue hedgehog and his team."

Amy realized the look she had seen before was anger. "Ova Selene. She works with the weapons at the Fighters base. One of their most determined mechanics." Ames muttered when the name clicked in her head. Ova was young, only fourteen, but she had some spark that drove her forward. She wasn't as good as Tails, who was past professional, but she was good. The air in the room feel still as they were all silent, pondering in their own thoughts. "Have you two eaten yet? Would you like some lasagna or salad?" Amy asked quietly, wanting to break the silence. Twilight said no to the food, but Scourge was eager to have some of Amy's well known lasagna.

While she was in the kitchen warming up a plate, the other three sat in the living room and talked quietly amongst themselves. Amy gave Scourge the warm plate and sat back down, leaning against the futon. It was already almost eight when Scourge finished his meal and he and Twilight decided to leave.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Amy," Twilight said graciously, hiding behind her bangs. "I assume I will see you at the base tomorrow." Ames nodded, she didn't want to spend the day coped up in the house, even if it was so nice. Scourge gave Amy a tight hug, saying goodnight before heading out behind the wolf. Although Scourge hadn't failed to notice how strongly Amy smelled like Shadow…

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite or review if you enjoyed! The next part should be up soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega unless I have stated otherwise. Jonathan is my OC. Thanks to aliciathewolf45 for all the reviews! c:**

The door clicked shut and once again it was just Shadow and Amy in the apartment. It was already pretty dark out, with day light savings having already started. The full moon shone brightly down through the window in the living room. Shadow brought his laptop out from his room and sat at the bar to work. Amy headed back into her new room and began to sort through the boxes again until she found her journal. A lot of things had gone down since she last updated it. As she wrote away, she glanced up to see Shadow looking at her from his stop in the kitchen. Amy smiled slightly, but he just moved his gaze back to the screen.

After a few more minutes, she put her journal back on the desk and walked out of her room cautiously, peeking over Shadows shoulder to see what he was typing. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously, seeing long codes of numbers and letters flash across the screen as he typed away. Shadow stiffened for a second, surprised that he hadn't been aware of the small hedgehog coming up behind him.

"I'm monitoring the chaos waves in the air. All these codes represent how many there are, how fast they are traveling, how strong they are and other things like that," Amy blinked, wondering how Shadow read what she saw as a bunch of random symbols like that. "Are you okay Rose? You look a little pale." His face shifted into a bit of concern. Putting his hand to her forehead, it didn't feel warm.

"Oh, I'm fine. I guess the sleep loss is starting to show," She whispered gently, his hand leaving her forehead warm. "Umm… will you come for a walk with me? I don't want to go alone…" Her emerald green eyes bore into his crimson red ones.

"Sure, Rose. I don't mind at all." Shadow stood up, grabbing his jacket off the door where Amy had left it while Amy grabbed her long, black winter coat and wrapped up in a purple scarf. Shadow opened the door for her and she bowed her head, shuffling into the hallway and making her way down the steps while Shadow locked up the apartment. They stepped out of the lobby and into the cool air, making their way towards Central Park without needing to say a word. Old habits never die.

"Do you understand all the questions I asked you now?" Shadow looked down at her, but her gaze stayed on the sidewalk.

"Yes. I think so. It's just a lot to absorb in an hour," Amy sighed quietly, sending a small white cloud of smoke into the air. "I just can't believe the Fighters have been denying this. How can they over look something that could destroy the whole city?"

"That faker is just too ignorant for his own good. He is putting his ego before the safety of Mobius," Shadows eyes flashed with anger, but Amy wasn't looking to see it. "I have a place I want to show you." Amy looked up at him, but this time he was the one who didn't catch it. His gaze had fallen forward and he missed the look of wonder that light up Amy's eyes.

"Where is it?" Amy asked curiously. Shadow looked at her and had to hold back a smile. When Amy got curious, her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Just a few blocks down. You like history, right?" Amy nodded and moved her gaze back to the dark night. The only light came from the occasional street lamp and a few open stores. After a few minutes of walking in comfortable silence, Shadow stops in front of a tiny old store and opens the door for Amy.

"Welcome to any adventurers heaven, Rose." Amy stepped inside, her mouth fell into a silent 'O'. The store was small, but every inch of space was covered with old, worn down books about the world and traveling and history and science. Almost every wall was covered by a bookshelf, and any part that wasn't was blocked by a world map of some sort, covered in pins and notes. Shadow left her staring in wonder and walked up to greet an older, cream and blue rabbit that stood behind the counter. Only one other person who was in the part of the store she could see was a violet cat who was sorting through a couple of maps and atlases.

Amy wondered over to an area that looked promising, a corner filled with books with broken spines and folded corners. She loved second hand books. The more they had been passed down and marked in, the better. Her favorite books the kinds that dozens of people had written their comments and opinions in. The kind with doodled edges and coffee stains. Her light pink fingers ran across the books as she choose one at random and flipped it open.

While Amy sat on the floor with her nose in a book, Shadow leaned against the counter, in conversation with the cream and blue bunny. "Have you cracked the code yet Jonathan?" Shadow muttered, his voice low so the strange violet cat wouldn't overhear.

"No. I think I am close though. There is a couple setbacks. Most of the reverses I have found take months or even years to complete. So far now of the ones I have planned would be ready in time. And we never know if they will work or not until we make them." Jonathans long blue ear twitched and his deep blue eyes showed only worry. Jonathan was basically the Tails of the Rebels, only older and more experienced. He owned this little shop and he and Shadow had been working together to find a way to reverse the chaos wave in the atmosphere before they built up.

Shadow sighed. "Whatever you can find will help. As long as it is done before the city is completely destroyed," Shadow couldn't help but noticed the cat peeking up from her maps in the corner of his eye. Dropping his voice again he asked, "Do you know that cat? I haven't seen her around before."

Jonathan nodded, his ears straightening out. "She comes here often with a silver hedgehog. They are both very mysterious, always looking through maps and science books. The silver hedgehog is in the back room on the computers, their names are Blaze and Silver. If I have heard correctly, they aren't on either side of the war." Immediately, Shadows curiosity sparked. Everyone seemed to have a strong opinion of the war. Asking someone who wasn't strongly on any side what their views were could help him understand what people think of the Rebels. Most of the habitants of Mobius were with the Fighters solely because of their beloved Sonic.

Walking over to Amy, he saw she was buried in a book, with a small stack of others she had already skimmed through and wanted next to her. "Pick as many as you want, Rose. They're only a quarter each here." Amy added her book to the pile and smiled up at Shadow, picking up the stack of books.

"I think these will due for now. We can always come back tomorrow!" Shadow offered a small smile, a shock from him when they weren't alone. He took the books from her and walked over to pay while she stumbled around, observing the maps. It only took him a minute to pay, but when he turned around Amy was in a conversation with the cat, Blaze.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am going to try to start making the parts longer, so I am sorry if I don't update as frequently, just know that I am working on more awesomeness! P.S. I didn't want to use Paris in this, due to them not really being on… our Earth. So Davison is like the Paris of the Sonic world in my story. **

"Are those places you want to go?" Amy peered over the violet cats shoulder, looking at the map covered in marks and notes. It was clear the map had started out with the land plan with, but it was now almost coated in highlighter and pen marks.

"Oh, no. These are places I have gone already. My name is Blaze, by the way." The cat didn't look up from her books, continuing to compare the maps and jot notes in a nearby journal.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" The pink hedgehogs mind was filled with questions to ask about all the places the cat had traveled. Amy couldn't wait to explore the world.

Blaze's eyes squinted a bit, as though she were taking a test. "Umm… twenty-one, I guess." Her violet eyes still hadn't left the books, and they didn't get to see the puzzled look on Amy's face. Before Amy could question Blaze's answer, the cat was speaking again. "No wait, twenty-two. Technically. It's a long story. Over the years and places and events I forget mundane information." For the first time her eyes meet Amy's, and she is fairly surprised when the pink hedgehog doesn't further question it.

Pointing to a spot on the map, Amy asks, "Have you ever been to Davison?" Blaze nods, still studying the strange little hedgehog. "What's it like? Is it really as beautiful as everyone says it is?" A smile tugs on Blaze's cheeks. Amy really can bring out the light in anyone.

While Blaze talked about the sights of Davison, Shadow stood back a little, watching the two converse. A minute later, a lean silver hedgehog came out of the back part of the store in a long black coat and dark jeans. Black gloves with glowing blue centers covered his hands. He had a few records tucked under his arm, and he too seemed fairly surprised to see the two girls conversing. Blaze could be very secretive, and Silver would know.

"Are you Silver? Jonathan said you came here with that cat often." Shadow asked, meeting the other hedgehogs slightly intimidating eyes.

"Silver the Hedgehog, nice to meet you. You must be Shadow. I've heard about you," They shook hands and Silver continued, "That's my girlfriend and traveling partner, Blaze. We drop by here often to gather information. It's the perfect little shop to find lost facts and secrets."

"I am in fact Shadow, well-known Rebel. This is my… friend Amy Rose who is staying with my at the moment," Silver wiggled his eyebrows jokingly, getting a shove from Shadow. "Not like that! She recently dropped out of the Fighters and needed a place to stay. Her brother, Scourge, has a smaller apartment so I offered her my guest room."

Silver blinked in disbelief. "That sweet looking pink hedgehog is the sister of the big bad Rebel leader Scourge? From what I've heard, he's a guy you don't want to mess with." Silver looked again at the small pink hedgehog who was smiling and laughing as Blaze entertained her with stories of adventures. Blaze looked up and caught Silvers eye, asking if he was ready to head out.

"Yeah. We better get going. It was nice to meet you Shadow." Silver said politely and walked to the register to pay. Blaze and Amy said farewell and Shadow walked out of the store with Amy close behind him.

Amy shoved her cold hands into her pockets and thought of something, "Hey Shadow, since you took me to your getaway, would you like to see mine?" The ebony hedgehog nodded and Amy smiled, looping her arm through his and tugging him down a few streets. Soon they were standing in front of a quaint little coffee shop. As Amy opened to door, Shadow was hit with the delicious smell of fresh doughnuts and thick hot chocolate.

Ames immediately made her way to the register and asked for two of her usual. Behind the counter stood Sally Acorn wearing a jean apron. As the two girls chatted, Sally whipped up Amy's order and Shadow slid into a booth by the front, looking out at the cold night. A few minutes later Amy slid in across from him and handed him a paper bag and a warm cup. The cup was filled with hot chocolate and topped in a layer of whipped cream, and inside the bags were two doughnuts, one glazed and one chocolate icing with sprinkles.

Amy had the same order and was munching on her chocolate doughnut, watching the street lamp flicker through the window. "Rose, is something wrong?" Shadow's face shifted into worry. Amy's face showed that she was either sad or lost in deep thought.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking about, well, everything." Amy took her eyes from the lamp and smiling lightly at Shadow, only the smile didn't catch her eyes. The café-like shop made Amy feel like she was in a book. The booths were dark brown leather, worn down after years of use. There was a large bulletin board that was open to put up ads, and it was coated in activities and pictures of things that were missing. Every Wednesday night Amy would drop by to see people perform on the little stage. They weren't famous people, just local bands, singers or comedians. But it was always a highlight of her week.

"You know Rose, you can tell me what's on your mind. If something's wrong, I am more than willing to help you," Shadow said quietly, letting his leg touch hers under the table. Amy looks up at him with tears in the edges of her wide eyes. "I promise I won't leave you, you are one of the only people who has ever accepted me for who I am."

"I know Shadow. I trust you." Amy let her leg rest against Shadows as she stared into his deep red eyes. He smiled slightly before gathering their trash from the table and throwing it out. Grabbing his cocoa in one hand, he took Amy's hand in the other and lead her out of the café and back into the cold fall night. The pink hedgehog rested gently against his side, comforted by his presence. Everything about this mysterious ebony hedgehog made her feel safe.

In that moment, Shadow made a choose that changed his life. He decided he would do whatever it takes to protect this fragile hedgehog. He promised he would protect well, and he wouldn't fail on her like he had on Maria. Shadow's large hand curled around Amy's small one as they walked in comfortable silence for a minute. Then Shadow leaned closer to her and whispered, "You know Rose, you're one of a kind." He wanted so badly to kiss her. To cradle her in his arms. This wasn't the kind of feeling he had experienced with Maria. It was even better.

"Shadow?" He barely heard her whisper, even in the silence of the night.

"Yes, Rose?" He looked at her, only to see her looking at him with her bright green orbs.

"Call me Amy." Amy went back to leaning her head against them, and the only noise for a few heartbeats was the crunch of her boots and his sneakers on the crisp autumn leaves.

"Okay… Amy." Shadow let his head lean against her, and they walked in that lovely silence back to his apartment, treasuring each other's presence. For the first time in a long time, the two outsiders had someone to lean on besides themselves. Even if he was too much of a tough guy to admit it, Shadow knew in the back of his mind that he had just fallen in love with an innocent rose.

**Asdfghjkl; aw love. Please review and favorite! The next part will probably be more action and less love-y dove-y, but no promises! Also, please vote in the poll on my page so I know what kind of story to start next c; Happy Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update took so long. I have had horrible writers block this week! Anyways, enjoy!**

A muffled buzz awoke Amy from her peaceful sleep the next morning. Reaching under the pillow, she found her phone and shut off the alarm, rolling lazily out from underneath the smooth purple sheets. It was seven o'clock and the sun was already shining through the window as she stumbled from her room to the kitchen to drink some tea. A note from Shadow sat on the counter.

_Amy,_

_ I will be at work until six again, and I left early and didn't want to wake you. You can come drop by whenever you wake up, I'm sure we can find some work for you here. There is cereal in the cupboard next to the fridge if you're hungry. Cream called me asking for you, she said you weren't answering her calls, and I'm guessing she has been calling your Fighters watch and didn't know you gave it back. Make sure you give her a call, she seemed pretty distraught._

_-Shadow_

Food didn't sound very appealing to Amy at the moment, so she decided she may as well call Cream. Grabbing her cell phone from her room, she saw that somehow she had missed the '3 missed calls' flashing on the screen when she turned off her alarm. Ames dialed the familiar number and waited for Cream to answer. Eventually the machine picked up.

"That's odd…" Amy muttered quietly. Cream almost always picked up. Maybe she had forgotten her phone when she left for work. Shrugging it off, Amy decided she may as well head over to see if there was anything she could do at the Rebels. She slipped on a fresh red shirt with a creamy colored scarf and some jeans before pulling on her boots.

With her bag in hand, Amy walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door on her way out. In the lobby she pauses to get a hot cocoa from a little station, waving to a hazel fox behind the help desk, before trotting outside and to the alley. No matter how many times Amy stood in the alley, it always gave her chills. But that is exactly what the Rebels were probably aiming for. She tapped her fist gently against the rusty door until it cracked open.

"Hey Ames!" Scourge opened the door, revealing a handful of the Rebels talking by the bar, critiquing large sheets of paper that were laid out over the tables. Amy offered a smile to Scourge, and let her eyes wonder until she spotted the black and red hedgehog she was looking for. Shadow stood next to Rouge, pointing at different spots on a large map and nodding to Rouge when she put in a comment. "Feel free to help us out with whatever you'd like. Most of us are just analyzing. I will find a job for you to do in a minute. I need to go talk to Twilight."

Amy nodded and walked slowly over to Shadow and the familiar bat. She saw that the map was white, with spots of purple, some spots dark and some light that took up large areas. "Hi Amy," Shadow didn't need to look back to know the pink hedgehog was behind her. Though he hadn't heard her, Amy's smell of fresh roses had alerted him of her presence. He glanced at her and saw her eyes darting across the map. "The purple shows where chaos waves are building up. The dark it is the stronger the waves."

Her green eyes widened as she looked at Mobius. It was almost black. "The waves stay in one area?" Shadow nodded, watching her as she thought. "Well, is there any way to spread out the chaos energy? If you could push the waves around, all the areas could just have a tiny hint of purple."

"We have thought about that," Rouge glanced at Amy, surprised to see the Fighter there. "But eventually, every area would be at risk. We are trying to find a way to eliminate them without risking any more lives than we need to." The pink hedgehog nodded before looking around at the other papers on the wall. A lot of them were codes like the ones she had seen Shadow looking at before. Amy had always been very mathematical, but even these codes stumped her a little bit.

Just then Espio came over. Amy tensed a bit, he had never been to fond of her. He glanced at the papers she was studying and turned to Scourge. "Are you sure we can trust her with this information?" He asked with doubt in his voice.

Scourge bit back a growl. "Of course I am. Are you doubting my leadership?" Espio shook his head and went back to the bar where he was highlighting old, antique-looking books. "Ames, would you mind going to make copies of this somewhere? Our printer isn't working. It doesn't really matter where you go, I just really need more of these." Amy nodded, glad to have something to do. Scourge handed her some complex paper that looked like a kind of graph paper. She tucked it into her bag before heading to the door. Before she could make it out, Shadow grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you can take my motorcycle. I don't want you to have to walk." He handed her a pair of keys before turning around without a second thought. Scourge was a bit puzzled. Shadow treated his motorcycle like his baby. But Amy didn't give it much thought, just said thank you and headed out. She made her way to the parking lot, slipping on a black helmet and pair of gloves that had been left on Shadows Harleys sleek leather seat. The Harley was gorgeous, black with a red stripe down both sides and touches of silver on accessories.

After a few moments of admiring the vehicle, Amy got on and began her way to the only place she could think of. Freedom Fighters base. She knew other places she could go, but it would be nice to see Cream. The guilt of worrying her friend was starting to eat away at her. The cold breeze stung her body and pulled back on her hair as she sped down the road, lost in thought. It was a miracle she didn't get pulled over. When she got to the base she pulled into her old spot, pulling off the helmet and running her hands through her hair to tame it. Although she left the gloves on, afraid her hands would freeze without them.

Confidently walking up to the door, she put up her barriers and tried to look nonchalant. The last thing she wanted was for Sonic to see that she missed being a Fighter in some ways. No-one said a word as she waltz to the copy room, only gave blank or confused stares at the rose hedgehog. When she stepped into the copy room, it was empty except for Cheese, who sat on the machine eating a doughnut. As soon as he saw Amy, he let out a cry of shock and joy and sped from the room, probably to hunt down Cream. Amy bite back a laugh at the familiar reaction and made the copies she needed. Cream hadn't appeared by the time she was done, so it seemed that Amy would have to hunt her down.

The rabbits colorful cubicle was empty, so Amy walked to the room where she had stormed out of the Fighters. Sure enough, Cream was there, in discussion with Tails, Knuckles, Sonic and Sally. Knuckles arms folded over his chest at the sight of her, while Tails let his eyes light up. Sonic and Sally only scolded. But Cream ran to the hedgehog and flung her arms around Amy's neck, causing the papers Amy had been holding to fly everywhere. She let her arms wrap around Cream, the smell of her friend comforting her tense mind. Soon the girls let go and began to pick up the papers that were scattered across the floor. "Where have you been?" Cream asked quietly.

Sally spoke up before Amy could. "With the sketchy Rebel, Shadow. They came to the café together last night." Ames sighed, knowing Sally would show no mercy.

"Yes, I have been staying with him. Why is that so big of a deal." The eyebrows drew together as she put the papers into her bag and Cream walked back to Tails.

"Because he is one of them. You are playing a dangerous game, Amy, and it needs to stop." Sally let her fist hit the table on the last word. The rose hedgehog blinked in realization. They were assuming Amy and Shadow were… together even though they aren't. At least, not yet.

"It's not like tha-" Amy began, but Sonic cut her off.

"Really, Amy? Are you sure he isn't just trying to get you on their side so he can use you against us? What if they put you in danger?" The blue hedgehogs tone sounded like a challenge. Knuckles whipped his arm in front of Sonic when he took a step towards Amy.

"He wouldn't do that. Scourge wouldn't let him. You all know better than that, you just want to guilt trip me into coming back. Did I not make my point clear? I don't want to be a Fighter. And my time with the Rebels had only strengthened that choose." Amy snapped back. "Cream, call me sometime, please. I'd like to hang out with you soon, just not here." With that the pink hedgehog walked out, leaving behind a steaming Sonic and a concerned Cream. Trudging out of the building, the tears didn't begin to fall until she was driving back to the Rebels base.

**Hope you liked it! Please review and favorite! Hopefully the next part shouldn't take as long for me to write.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy jammed down the parking brake with her foot and pulled off the helmet, laying her head against the handle bars as she tried to compose herself. Gently pulling off the gloves, she put them inside the helmet and walked slowly back to the Rebels base. Shadow just barely heard her knock on the door. As soon as their eyes met, Shadow gathered Amy in his arms and tugged her inside. Every Rebel froze, shocked by the tough hedgehogs affection. "What happened?" He questioned, his crimson eyes were full of worry, but he didn't let anyone but Amy see it.

"I… I will tell you later. I promise." Amy stepped away gently and gave a smile. But it didn't reach her mournful eyes. She fished through her bag and handed Scourge, who was gaping in the corner, the papers before walking back out the Rebel door. She trudged across the street and walked into the apartment complex, acting cool as she walked to the stairs. Once out of the lobbies view, she ran up the stairs and into the apartment using a key Shadow had left with her that morning.

Slamming and locking the door behind her, she yanked off her boots, coat and scarf and laid on the couch, burying her face into the pillows. Amy stayed like that for a few minutes, sobbing silently before getting up to heat up some soup and grab a sheet from her bed. The frail hedgehog spend the next few hours cocooned in her blanket, eating soup and watching reruns of Mobius Next Top Model until Shadow got back.

It took him a minute to register what he was seeing. Amy's eyes were red from tears and the can-do attitude she normally carried was gone. She looked like a harmless child, cuddled up in a pile of pillows and blankets with an empty soup bowl on the floor. Shadow set his stuff onto the counter and walked over, sitting on the edge of the couch by her feet. Amy looked up at his and sat up, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What happened, Ames?" He questioned quietly, letting his arm rest across her shoulders.

"T-they hate me." Amy bit back the tears, but one still managed to slide down her face. Shadows other arm pulled her closer to him.

"They do not hate you. They just are having trouble accepting you if you aren't on their 'side'. I am sure Cream will still want to be your best friend, and that Knuckles and Tails will enjoy having you around just as much." Amy nuzzled closer, noticing how he left Sonic out of the equation. They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the others company until Shadow gently moved out of her grasp and walked back to the counter where he had left his bag. As he began his work on the computer, Amy went to her room to grab her laptop before coming back to lay on the couch. Tumblr always helped cheer her up. After working for a while, Amy began to clean up her fortress, putting away the blanket and cleaning up her lunch.

A lively song filled the room, and Amy ran to her phone, recognizing Creams ringtone immediately. "Hello?" Amy held back, wanting to tell Cream everything that had happened in the time since Amy quit the Fighters.

"Amy! Are you okay? I'm so sorry about what happened! I didn't know the-" Cream talked quickly, to the point where Amy couldn't understand a think she said.

"Cream. Calm down. I'm perfectly fine, I swear. I know you don't want it to be like this, but I think I just need to stay away from Sonic for a while. At least until he can tolerate my decision." Amy kept her voice steady, going into the guest room and closing the door when she could feel Shadow watching her curiously. "Nothing is going to happen to me. You've met Scourge. You know he wouldn't tolerate my staying here if I wasn't completely safe."

"… What about Shadow? Is there really something going on between you two, like Sally said?" Creams voice had gone from a hundred miles a minute to just above a whisper.

"I… I don't know Cream. It's hard to explain. How about we meet up tomorrow for lunch at the park? I'll bring some food." Amy didn't want to talk about the spark between her and the mysterious hedgehog over the phone. Seeing Cream in person without Sonic around would help cheer her up.

"Of course! I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow!" Cream hung up after Amy said goodbye, leaving Amy alone in the room with only her thoughts. Amy decided to get changed, slipping out of her clothes and putting on a tank top and shorts. She decided that she might as well see if she could find some popcorn and a decent movie, since she had nothing else to do.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Shadow laying on the couch, he looked like he was lost in thought, so Amy went ahead and hunted down some popcorn. While it was in the microwave she walked into the living room and cleared her throat, causing Shadow to glance up. His cheeks heated a bit at the amount of bare skin her pajamas showed, but Amy failed to notice.

"Mind if I put on a movie?" She asked quietly, holding her hands behind her back and rocking on her toes. Amy had always hated asking people these kind of things, but she never really knew why.

"Sure. I keep all the best ones in that drawer." Shadow pointed to the top drawer in the TV stand while standing up to get the popcorn from the beeping microwave. Amy began digging through the movies, finally deciding upon one of her favorites called 'Love Actually'.

"Shadow, I didn't know you liked this kind of movie." Amy giggled quietly, surprised it had been in his favorite movies drawer.

"Yeah. I watched it after you told me about it during one of our walks. I'm not completely cold blooded, Ames." Amy froze, shocked by two things. He actually listened to all the silly little things she said on the walks. And he had just called her by the nickname only her best friends dared to call her. Shadow noticed her pause "Sorry. Amy."

"No, no, it's fine! You can call me that if you'd like. I was just a little… surprised." Amy slid the CD into the player and sat back down on the couch. Shadow came in with a bowl of popcorn and two cups of half and half tea.

They spend the majority of their night cuddled on the couch, laughing and crying (well, Amy crying. Not Shadow, of course.) along with the comedy and romance movies Shadow had collected. Amy was shocked by the number of movies that had been ones she had mentioned to him. Especially the number of them that made it into his favorites. Amy drifted off to sleep in the middle of 'Titanic' after four other movies. It was two a.m. when she drifted off. Shadow slid out from her grasp, turning off the movie add putting up the dishes. He carried her to her bed, laying her down and covering her with a few blankets. He couldn't help but steal a kiss on the forehead from the sweet pink hedgehog before turning out the lights and moving back to his computer to work. Only he couldn't get his mind off a certain hedgehog long enough to get anything done…

**D'aw love. Thanks for all the reviews! Glad you all are enjoying the story. I am introducing another O.C. next chapter that was requested by their creator to be added. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to review and favorite/ follow if you did! ^.^ **


	9. Chapter 9

"Amy… Wake up… Scourge wants you to help us today." Shadows deep voice woke Amy from her peaceful slumber. She rolled over, mumbling about five more minutes. After a few more coaxes from Shadow, she climbed out of bed and shooed him out of the room to get changed. She slipped on a pink and blue plaid shirt with a matching blue skirt. By the time she went to the kitchen for her morning tea, Shadow was heading out the door. Amy left thirty minutes later, after doing her hair and makeup with the usual and finishing her breakfast of cereal and tea.

Once in the Rebels building, she found Scourge and asked what he needed. "I was wondering if you could do some research for me. I need you to talk to Blaze and Silver. They are pretty big travelers, and I want to know if they are aware of any other major places that could be sending off the waves, like the Fighters." Amy nodded, happy to get another chance to talk to the mysterious pair. Scourge informed her that they would be at the little book shop at ten, which gave Amy some free time to look around before they arrived.

The eager hedgehog left immediately, arriving at the bookstore with twenty free minutes before they would arrive. Amy pulled a book from her bag and began to read. She was halfway through Romeo and Juliet by the time she heard the bell above the door ring. Taking her eyes off her book, she snapped back into reality when she spotted Blaze and Silver making their way over to the back room where a table waited. Amy jumped up and followed, saying hello to them and sitting down across from the two at a small, round table.

"Hello, Amy. My guess is Scourge sent you to talk to us about the waves?" Blaze's voice was calm and questioning at the same time, just the way Amy had remembered it.

"Yes. I don't know if he told you, but he sent me to ask you if you were aware of any other places that may be broadcasting waves." Silver and Blaze glanced at each other, and Amy could tell that after years of traveling they must know each other like the back of their hand.

This time Silver spoke up, "Well, in fact we have been watching the waves, too. I am sure you are fully aware of the Fighters broadcasting them, but we have also been monitoring the G.U.N. bases. Their bases are spread across the globe, and that is why many other regions have severe areas." Blaze pulled out a map from her bag and unfolded it.

"The red dots are where the G.U.N. bases are located." Blaze informed her. Surely enough, there seemed to be a red dot in the middle of every darker area. "They have been experimenting with both natural and artificial chaos energy, and researching ways to create artificial chaos gems that are almost equally as strong as natural ones."

After about an hour of hushed conversation, Amy headed back to the base with more papers that she went in with. Blaze had given her copies of a few of her maps and had promised she would drop in to talk with Scourge and Shadow personally later. Once back at the base, she fed the information to Twilight, who immediately began jotting notes and marking on her older papers. Amy glanced at her watch and realized she only had ten minutes before her meet up with Cream.

"Hey, Shadow, can I borrow your motorcycle?" Amy asked, giving him the puppy eyes. He handed over the keys and, after grabbing the lunch she had made from the apartment, made her way to the park.

Sure enough, Cream was waiting on one of the benches by the entrance to the park. Next to her was a hedgehog Amy had seen once her twice at the Fighters. She was one of the younger recruits at only 14. Her name is Hailey and she is the same rose pink as Amy but with sapphire eyes and wavier hair. Most of the time she wore a silk white dress that falls to her knees and blue sweater that matches her eyes.

As Amy hopped off the motorcycle, Cream and Hailey got off the bench and came over to greet her. "Wow. Nice ride Amy." Cream's eyes trailed the sleek bike, wondering where Amy had gotten it.

"Thanks, Cream!" Amy smiled lightly as Cream introduced her to Hailey. "It's nice to meet you." Amy shook the young girls hand as Hailey hid behind her curled bangs.

Soon enough, the three girls were gathered on a picnic blanket in the cool shade of a nearby tree. Cream and Hailey were leaned forward, questioning every word Amy said as she told them what she had learned over the past few days. They stayed like that until Hailey suddenly remembered she has somewhere to be and dashed off, leaving Cream and Amy alone.

"Amy? Is something going on between you and Shadow? I'm sorry to interrogate you, but I'm your best friend. I need to know these things." Cream was sitting curled up, her head resting on her knees as she watched a game of Frisbee going on across the park.

"I really don't know, Cream. I am getting mixed feeling from him. But I think I might actually… love him." Amy sighed and her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. The young rabbit looked over at her friend to see if this was a joke, but Amy had a look of complete seriousness on her face.

Cream took a deep breath and quickly said, "Tails asked me out officially and now we're dating." Amy froze before letting a smile cross her lips.

"That's great, Cream!" She hugged her friend. Tails and Cream had had their eyes on each other for a while now, and it was a relief that they were finally dating. It was nice to hear some good news after the previous events. At least Cream could be happy now.

**Sorry it took so long! I was busy with school and life in general. Please rate and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

As Amy parked the motorcycle back at the Rebels, she knew something was wrong. The air felt tense, and as she approached the door, she heard silence, not the usual brainstorming.

She didn't hesitate to throw open the door. All heads turned to her and she blushed on instinct. "What's going on?" Amy asked quietly, glancing around to see they all had stopped their work and pulled out the drinks, only not to celebrate.

"We have to act now if we want to stop the Fighters peacefully. The waves are almost at a breaking point. If we don't want to fight, we are going to have to get them to listen to us. And I don't see that happening anytime soon." Twilight muttered before sighing and taking another gulp from her beer. Amy closed the door slowly, not knowing how to react.

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Amy's voice hardly passed for a whisper. Shadow sighed and shook his head.

"Faker really screwed us over this time," His voice was deeper than normal, and Amy could see how tired he was by his posture. The alcohol clearly wasn't helping. "We have a week, at most, to stop this. Soon enough, it will be too late. We decided to take a vote. Either talk it out, or full on attack them. If we can get into their base, we can shut down the signals until the waves break up and prevent this disaster."

Amy bit her lip softly and looked down, thinking out loud. "M-maybe I can convince them. What if I try to talk it out with them?" In a flash of black and red, Shadow was across the room, his hands on her hips.

"Amy. This isn't a game. This feud has been going on for years, they aren't about to let us just march in and shut down their hard work. Force is the reasonable option here." His eyes were dark; probably an effect of the drinks, and his grip was a little too tight. Amy flinched slightly in his grasp, and Scourge was behind Shadow with his fist drawn in a matter of heart beats.

But before he could strike, Silver shoved him back. "Enough! You are all acting like fools. Nothing will be decided until you are all sober and well rested. Go home. Blaze and I will watch the radars. Scourge, you may stay." Scourge scowled at the stranger hedgehog, but didn't object. Shadow left his grip loosen and dropped his arms. Everyone was convinced that these two strangers knew what they were doing. Scourge, as leader, still stayed to watch over them. But everyone else backed off and headed to their apartments.

Before Amy could leave, Scourge pulled her away from Shadow and muttered into her ear. "Report straight to me if he ever touches you again. You are my sister, and I will not tolerate that." It was clear Shadow had heard, but he stood back from Amy until they were out of the base and heading up the apartment stairs. It was then that he pulled her into a hug, whispering a quiet apology. Amy could tell it was mostly the effect of drinking, but she wrapped her arms around him and accepted the sorry before guiding him up the stairs and to his bed.

Amy however did not sleep. It was still only seven o'clock, and she knew the Freedom Fighters would still be hard at work, so she grabbed the keys and was out the door as soon as Shadow lulled off. She sped the whole way to the base, hardly slowing the bike at all on her course. When she arrived, she scanned her old I.D., which she had held onto for emergencies, to get in.

When Amy pushed open the doors to the main room, few looked up from their plans at first. It was the usual gang, along with Sonia and Manic, founders who were only called in for big plans. At the head of the table, standing next to Sonic, was Hailey. Hearing Cream's quiet gasp, the rest looked up to see the ruffled pink hedgehog in the doorway.

Manic, close to the door, reached out and grabbed her forearm. "I need you to listen to me! Please!" Amy didn't pull away as she yelled, not wanting to seem like a threat, but looked around with doe eyes. Sonics' eyes narrowed and he nodded to Manic, who had Amy's arms behind her back and locked in handcuffs before she could react.

"Ames, we hate to do this to you, but I do not want you involved or worse, hurt, in this feud that had nothing to do with you," Sonic sighed and looked over at Sonia for a look of approval to continue. "We all care about you too much to let you get involved with Shadow or any of the Rebels. We refuse to let you tell us whatever lies they have sent with you. This is for your own good."

"You must listen! It's not just about the feud anymore it's greater than that." Amy was cut off as Manic put a bandana over her mouth and pushed her into a chair. They had known she would come. Only they had the reasoning all wrong.

"This war has gone on for years. The Rebels have ignored the Fighters laws to the point that they had to be outcast. Now, they poise on even bigger threat, according to Hailey here who heard straight from you. If we don't bet them to the field, they will surely just grow stronger and take over Mobius." Sally looked at Hailey, who gulped and looked down in guilt. She had twisted Amy's words to the point where they truly believed this? There was no stopping an encounter now. Sonic turned on the projector on the large wall and called the Rebels. The screen showed Silver, Blaze, and a furious Scourge.

"What do you want, Sonic? I'm assuming you aren't going to listen to our advice now, of all times." Scourge growled. Sonic frowned and shook his head.

"I didn't call to listen. I called to make an offer. We have something you need. Give us your emeralds or you won't see your precious sister again. Midnight at the abandoned lot in the Southern outskirts of Mobius, be there tonight or we will take the emeralds by force, and Amy will be staying here." Sonic moved the camera to show Amy, tied up in the chair, before ending the call. They could see the shock flash through Scourge's eyes a second before the screen went black.

Scourge slammed his fists against the keyboard and called in Shadow, waking him from his rest and filling him in on what had happened. As Shadow rushed out the door, he noticed the missing keys and swore to himself when he saw that his motorcycle was gone. Amy had tried to save the day, and it was his fault that she was captured now.

**Okay, I have decided to continue on this story, so the ending will be separated into a few chapters and, depending on how I choose to end it, there may be a sequel. Thank you all for reviewing and reading, it means the world to me! Stay tuned for more drama and chaos, along with the big confrontation! **


End file.
